Deep Blue
by InfernusCerberus
Summary: Avatar AU Leve Klance "Estaba cansado y furioso de que todas las cosas terminarán yendo tan mal por culpa de la Nación del Fuego".


**Me:** Hace tiempo que no escribo nada del AvatarAU, debería ponerme las pilas y escribir más de eso - **Y luego procede a procrastinar por los próximos meses.** -  
 **Also me:** FUCK YOU! ¡ESCRIBIRÉ SI QUIERO! - **Y procede a terminar el OS un día a las 4am** -

Me doy pena ajena :yaocry: Aaaanyways, este no es continuación directa de Healing Secret peeero van en misma sintonía, si debo poner orden cronológico podemos decir que pasaron un par de meses entre ambos OS, unos dos o tres. Y de nuevo esto tiene un leve Klance porqué puedo y quiero -Wink wonk(?)-

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o lo que quieras contarme puedes dejarme un review ~  
¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

El plan era simple.

Unos cazarecompensas contratados por un coronel de la armada emboscarían al grupo en el siguiente pueblo con el fin de tomar al Avatar por sorpresa y llevársela directo hacía este hombre, u por lo menos es lo que cierto informante le había dicho a cierto firebender rebelde. Tenía que pasar por ese pueblo ya que requerían de nuevas provisiones para su viaje así que actuarían de lo más normal sin levantar sospecha alguna y así, cuando ataquen, ya estarían preparados para ello, así que era un plan simple, certero y que no fallaría...

Entonces, _¿Por qué coño se llevaron a Lance?_

Respuesta simple: _Esa era la trampa_. No estaban buscando a la airbender tal como le habían informado sino que estaban tras **él,** mientras todos estaban ocupados defendiendo a Pidge de un posible secuestro, y cuando el momento llegó y todos estaban preparados para la batalla, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa cuando gritaron que habían capturado al waterbender y montado sus vehículos para esfumarse dejándolos a todos los demás atrás en una estela de humo levantado por las ruedas sus remolques.

Decir que Keith estaba enojado sería muy poco. _Estaba furioso_ , demasiado, tanto que las palmas de sus manos se habían vuelto rojas no de la tanta presión que estaba aplicando en sus puños, el humo que salía del mismo delataba su frustración a pesar de la expresión fría de su rostro.

- _No estaba bromeando cuando te lo dije, como quemes una sola pluma de Rover te lanzaré desde esta altura, ¿Me escuchaste?_ -Pidge miraba por sobre su hombro hacía su mentor, sobrevolando los aires. Su mirada pasaba por el paisaje de árboles que había debajo, su mente se encontraba en otra cosa mordiendo su labio inferior en nerviosismo, trago un poco antes de hablar.- _Keith, lo sí-_

- _No fue tu culpa_ -Interrumpió de forma tajante, concentrado en ver hacía abajo manteniendo su característico ceño fruncido. Pidge resopló girando su torso para verlo mejor, los mechones de su cabello golpeando su rostro sin darle tanta importancia.

- _¡Eso no cambia nada! Se supone que venían por mí y en cambio..._ -Sus hombros bajaron mientras soltaba un suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

- _Parece que por primera vez no era a ti quién buscaban,_ -Le miró, su rostro ceñido también mostraba un tinte de confusión.- _Pero yo tampoco entiendo porqué lo querrían a él._

No era tiempo como para estar conspirando, debían encontrarlos antes de que lo entregen a ese supuesto coronel de la Nación del Fuego. Estuvieron volando por un rato hasta que Keith señalo un claro en medio del bosque donde una edificación bastante antigua estaba, Pidge descendio a Rover a una distancia prudente y siguieron su camino a pie, asomándose por los árboles y arbustos. Aparcado en frente de la edificación estaban los remolques de esos cazarecompensas, ninguno de los dos dudaban de que esos vehículos fueran robados. La edificación era una fortaleza de la Nación del Fuego, su insignia sobre las enormes puertas de metal lo decía muy bien, pero había manchas de óxidos por aquí y por allá como hoyos y moho creciendo; era bastante obvio que había sido ya abandonada hace muchos años y esos rufianes lo estaban usando de guarida o punto de intercambio.

Ninguna de las dos opciones hacía sentir menos ira al firebender.

- _Iré a buscarlo, tú ve por los demás._

- _¡Keith no, espera!_ -Antes de que siquiera el chico saliera de entre los arbusto, ella le tomó de la muñeca deteniendo su paso.- _Se que tienes entrenamiento de espía-cazador-ninja-lo que sea de la resistencia; ¡Pero esto es más peligroso aún! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir hacía allá, tocar la puerta y golpearlo directo en el rostro?_

Si tenía que ser franco, estaba pensando en eso también.

- _Lo que trato de decir es que, ya sabemos donde están_ -Con ambas manos señalo a la fortaleza, luego estas pasaron a señalar a Rover a la distancia.- _Ahora volemos en Rover y vayamos por los demás, así podemos enfrentarlos todos juntos._

- _¡Pidge, no tenemos tiempo para eso!_ -Chasqueó con la lengua, señalando la fortaleza.- _¡No sabemos que están haciendo con él all_ _á adentro, y no voy a esperar justo aquí para descubrirlo! Ve por los otros, yo iré a buscarlo._

Pidge siguió murmurando su nombre varias veces mientras él se alejaba, terminando por gruñir en silencio jalando mechones de su cabello, satando y cayendo suavemente sobre la espalda de su grifo dándole la orden de comenzar a correr hacía los demás. Keith llegó hasta el muro izquierdo del lugar, mirando a través de uno de los hoyos el patio del cual habían varios hombres, no pasaban de unos veinte máximo y cargaban desde espadas hasta arcos y flechas, ningún tipo de arma de fuego. Al fondo del patio estaba la torre principal, una estructura metálica enorme y tenebrosa, un tono marrón oxidado había cubierto gran parte de este. Si había un lugar en donde tendrían a Lance, por seguro era ese.

Acuclillado y sigiloso se fue desplazando por el muro evitando que otros hombres notaran su presencia, sin embargo una cosa llamó su atención al final del mismo. Había una alcantarillado justo ahí, así que se acerco más rápido a este, arrodillándose. No había agua corriendo dentro, tan solo musgo e insectos corriendo por la tubería, la perfecta entrada para la torre de la fortaleza. Apretó con ambas manos las vigas metálicas las cuales se tiñeron de un tono rojizo potente, se rompieron al instante en que jalo estas y entró haciendo un leve eco al golpear el piso. El alcantarillado era lo suficiente estrecho como para caminar por ahí doblando un pocos sus rodillas, su mano creó una pequeña llamarada para iluminar su camino pero debía mantenerlo en bajo para no dar señal alguna de su posición.

 _No se iba a arriesgar en cometer más errores ahora._

\- 0 -

- _¿Por qué el coronel Prorok querría a un waterbender? ¿Por qué no el avatar? Si estaba justo ahí._

- _No lo sé_ -Respondía su acompañante, afilando su daga con una roca.- _¡Pero pudo haber buscado uno más dócil! ¡Mira, todavía tengo marcas de sus dientes en mi brazo!_

- _Hombre, que ahí no tienes nada ya_ -Resopló, girando los ojos por el dramatismo de su compañero. Tan investidos estaban en su conversación que no prestaron atención en el par de ojos que los miraba desde la sombra del alcantarillado que pasaron, él otro comentando sobre como el prisionero también le había mordido en otras partes con el dramatismo al tope de su voz.

- _Hey, ¿No es el coronel Prorok el encargado de la invasión de la tribu agua...?_

Sus voces fueron desapareciendo a la lejanía, Keith abrió la tapa del alcantarillado saliendo y cerrándole con cuidado. Él comenzó a investigar cada pasillo y cada puerta que se topaba en busca de una singular cabellera oscura o un par de ojos azules como el mar, terminó encontrándose con tres guardias cuidando una de las puertas, la única en un mediano pasillo justo al fondo. Desenfundó su daga girándola en sus dedos tomándola por la punta de la cuchilla, permaneció de espalda a la pared mirando hacía los guardias y luego lanzó la daga directo hacía el hombre de la derecha impactando directo en su pecho y cayendo al suelo alertando a sus otros dos compañeros.

- _¿Quién está ahí?_ -Advirtió uno, sosteniendo firme su espada en la mano. No hubo respuesta alguna. Ambos hombres se miraron a la cara en un debate silencioso de " _¡Ve tú!_ " " _¡No, ve tú!_ ". El de la espada resopló y fue caminando de manera sigilosa hasta el final del pasillo y entonces, algo le tomó desprevenido, gritando y luchando.

 _Y al final no hubo más gritos._

- _¿Pero qué demonios...?_ -El firebender salió de su escondite corriendo en dirección hacia el último guardia cuya arma era una simple lanza, y este hombre gritó corriendo en dirección hacia el pelinegro con la punta de la lanza en frente dispuesto a apuñalarlo en el pecho, solo que no espero que a último minuto Keith se tirará en el suelo golpeando sus talones de una patada haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a centímetros de distancia entre ambos, dispuesto a levantarse y seguir dando la pelea sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo volvió a desequilibrar y perder la consciencia.

Keith se dirigía al tercer hombre con la daga en su pecho, el tipo parecía regresar a estar consciente y ver la cuchilla clavada; gracias a los dioses por tener un chaleco especial que lo protegía, claro que eso no le sirvió cuando el pelinegro le tomó bruscamente del cuello y le encestó un golpe directo en el rostro que lo regresó de nuevo al mundo de los inconscientes. Revisó cada bolsillo de este hasta dar la llave de la puerta, sonriendo ladino desencajó la daga de su pecho regresándola a su vaina.

Los cerrojos hicieron un terrible chirrido que no se comparaban al de las bisagras oxidadas de la puerta, le parecía increíble que esta no se haya venido abajo al haberla empujado además por un leve momento consideró patearla pero debía ser " _sigiloso_ ", esto de ser _espía-cazador-ninja_ era más frustrante de lo que esperaba. El cuarto era pequeño y bastante oscuro, solo la poca luz que había era gracias a la que entraba por la puerta ahora abierta, y una silueta que apenas se asomaba hacía la misma no pareció moverse por eso.

- _¿Lance...?_

- _¿Keith?_ -La silueta respondió arrastrándose un poco hacía la luz y Keith no pudo sentir más alivio de escuchar su dramática voz.

Lance estaba justo en medio, sentado de rodillas y sus manos parecen estar encadenadas tras su espalda, y le estaba viendo con intensos ojos azules y la boca entreabierta.

- _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

- _Rescatándote, obviamente, no tienes que pedirme las gracias_ -Pudo escuchar al waterbender resoplar de forma audible, sacándole una sonrisa traviesa acuclillándose frente a él.- _¿Estás bien?_

Apenas hizo el ademán de tocar el hombro derecho del chico con su mano cuando este siseo en dolor, apartándola de inmediato. Considerando la cercanía en la que estaban, podía notar como había uno que otro moretón y mancha de polvo tanto en la piel como en la ropa del moreno. Había un moretón rojizo en la quijada de este y tenía un corte en el labio inferior que con el tiempo había dejado de sangrar y ahora solo estaba hinchado.

- _Debo tener el hombro dislocado y quizá uno que otro hueso roto por aquí o por allá, pero del resto me siento bastante bien ~_

Hizo el intentó de sonreír y guiñar un ojo. _¿Recuerdan que Keith estaba furioso antes?_ Bueno ese sentimiento acaba de regresar al ver el estado de su compañero, chasqueando con la lengua y levantándose hasta quedar detrás de Lance y patear el punto que conectaba la cadena al suelo, desencajándolo en un solo movimiento.

- _¿Están los demás aquí?_ -Preguntó en lo que Keith le quitaba los grilletes.- ¿Sabe Shiro que estas aquí?

-Puede ser, pero luego tendremos bastante tiempo para averiguarlo -No se fijó en nada como Lance mascullaba un modo " _Oh dioses..._ ".

- _Dime que no estás siendo impulsivo otra vez._

- _¿Quién, yo? ¡Pff, jamás!_ -Ofreció, tomando el brazo izquierdo del moreno pasándolo por sus hombros y su mano rodeaba su cintura ayudándole a levantarse del suelo. Lance se quejó una vez más del dolor rodeando su propio torso con su brazo.- _¿Puedes caminar?_

- _Sí, sí puedo_ -Dijo, dejándose llevar por el pelinegro hasta salir de aquel diminuto cuarto. Claro que lo primero que hizo fue soltar un sonido de asombro al ver a quienes le cuidaban tirados en el suelo.- _Déjame adivinar, ¿Lo hiciste tu, verdad?_

Keith solo sonrió de forma inocente subiendo sus hombros. El hombre cerca de la puerta empezaba a moverse abriendo poco a poco los ojos, y todo en vano porqué esta vez fue Lance quién lo llevo de regreso a su sueño profundo al patear con fuerza su mentón, quejándose del dolor en sus costados por el movimiento.

- _Valió la pena._

- _Vamos Lance, hay que salir de aquí_ -Sin notarlo había apretado su agarre en la cintura del moreno de forma posesiva, y tampoco notó como las mejillas de este se sonrojaban un poco. Solo un poco, ¿Eh?- _Hay un desagüe cerca, podemos salir por ahí._

- _¿QUÉ? ¡EWW!_ -Arrugó la nariz.- _Dime que tiene agua limpia por lo menos._

\- 0 -

Es una lástima que no tenía agua. Es una verdadera lástima que no tuviera agua en ningún sentido. Y es una _gran desgracia_ que no pudieran usar el alcantarillado para salir cuando nuevos guardias se dieron cuenta de sus presencias y comenzaron a correr hacía cualquier lugar con tal de librarse de ello; esta vez Lance no se quejaba del dolor u prestaba mucha atención como Keith seguía apretándolo en contra suyo de esa forma posesiva.

 _Y para nada que la parte insana de si lo estaba disfrutando, no._

Su única salida lógica sería pasando por el patio directo hacía la enorme puerta o por lo menos usar uno de los hoyos de las paredes. Claro que le esperaban un gran grupo de hombres armados hasta los dientes, de nuevo; resultaba un ligero alivio que no tuvieran armas de fuego.

- _¿Tienes al menos un plan para salir de esta situación?_ -Su respiración estaba agitada, cubriendo sus costados ahora con ambas manos mientras estaba espalda contra espalda contra el firebender.

- _Tú y yo sabemos que mis planes no son tan... Exactos como los de Shiro_ -Desenfunda su daga, colocándose en posición defensiva.

- _Yo todavía me cuestiono como es que sigues vivo, Mullet_ -Miraba por sobre su hombro, levantando una ceja.- _¿Qué clase de ente supremo te está dejando vivir hasta ahora?_

- _Tú, por ejemplo; no dejarías que muriera, ¿Lo recuerdas?_ -De forma abrupta tomó a Lance de los hombros y lo obligo a tirarse con él al suelo mientras flechas pasaban por sobre sus cabezas.

- _Me debes una por eso todavía; ¡Y esto no cuenta!_

Uno de los cazarecompensas batió su espada en dirección a Keith quién le bloqueo usando su daga y propino un fuerte rodillazo en el hombre, tomando su espada para cortar más flechas y luego defenderse de otra espada.

- _¡Lance, vete de aquí, yo me encargo de esto!_

- _¿Y dejarte aquí solo? ¡NUH-UH!_ -En eso aprovecho para patear en el abdomen a un tipo que venía en su dirección y esquivar a otro dando un corte horizontal con su lanza, quitándosela cuando propino un golpe en su rostro.- _¡Como si creyeras que dejaré que hagas el héroe ahora!_

- _¡No trató de ser un héroe, idiota, estas herido!_ -Esquivo otro hombre y cortó la punta de la lanza, y darle un codazo directo a su quijada.- _¿Por lo menos sabes usar una lanza?_

- _Siempre puedo aprender_ -Sostenía la misma diagonalmente frente a su cuerpo, mirando hacía todos lados y esquivando unas cuantas flechas y batiendo la lanza hasta golpear a alguien con ella.- _¡Jah! ¿Viste eso?_

- _Eso fue pura suerte..._

- _¡Psssh!_ -Chasqueó, ahora colocando la punta de la lanza en frente de su cuerpo.- _¡Perdona que no todos seamos ninjas, Mullet!_

Entonces Lance dio un grito de guerra que no iba tan al caso, y corrió en dirección a tres hombres batiendo la lanza de nuevo. Keith estuvo a punto de gritarle que se detuviera más le fue imposible teniendo su propia batalla, con la espada en forma vertical tras su espalda detuvo un sablazo y levantó su pierna para patear al hombre, una vez cayó al suelo lanzó su daga directo hacía uno de los arqueros. Bueno, tenía que admitir que de cierta forma él estaba acostumbrado ya a esto, ha trabajado como doble agente para la _Resistencia_ desde hace mucho tiempo y tuvo que aprender muchas formas de pelear que no delataran su condición de firebender dada a la guerra, además nadie confiaría en darle información importante a un cazarecompensas que podría crear fuego con sus manos.

Así que todo eso de _espía-cazador-ninja-lo que sea_ era tan solo una cosa normal para él.

Lance, para él, era tan fastidioso como lo era de enigmático. Un chico cuya única forma de lucha que tenía era su waterbending y Keith juraba que jamás había visto a uno usarla de forma tan apasionada como lo hacía él en el campo de batalla o de forma tan única cuando entrenaba con Pidge, era como ver las dos caras de un _océano_ ; calmado y pacifico en un día soleado o fuerte y violento en un día de tormenta. Este chico tenía todo el derecho de desconfiar de todos los firebender por las cosas horribles que han hecho en las tribus agua alrededor del mundo y aún así puso gran parte de su tiempo y confianza en salvar la vida de uno, en salvar _su vida_ de lo que pudo haber sido una muerte inmediata.

Y ahí estaba Lance, herido y cansado, sin la menor idea de cómo tomar una lanza - _La estaba tomando en la forma incorrecta_.- Y aún así se atrevía a pelear a su lado, con tal de no dejarlo solo; lo vino a rescatar y lo menos que Lance pudo hacer en agradecimiento fue ayudarle a pelear en vez de solo ser una carga, a pesar de que Keith muy bien sabía que jamás lo sería para él.

Este chico podría hacer saltar sus nervios en cualquier momento y, _¡Dioses! Él es demasiado hermoso._

¡Y eso lo frustraba aún más!

- _¡Lance, tenemos que irnos ya!_ -Señalo con la espada hacía la salida. Lance miró hacia el lugar señalado y luego volvió hacía él haciendo un saludo militar con la mano antes de chillar mientras esquivaba un sablazo y un par de flechas y empezar a correr.

Este chico lo va a matar antes de siquiera armarse de valor para confesarse, y eso podría ser dentro de muuuucho tiempo.

Empezó a correr también hacía la dirección señalada esquivando, golpeando, pateando y cortando de vez en cuando a cada que se le atrevesaba. Para ser solo unos veinte hombres sí que eran bastante resistentes esos tipos; y entre más se acercaban hacía la enorme puerta metálica oxidada ya podía sentirse respirar con calma de nuevo y podría imaginarse a si mismo tomando a Lance entre sus brazos y luego llevárselo a él, y a Pidge, y a Shiro y a cualquiera de los otros a un lugar en donde _nadie_ les haría daño.

- _¡KEITH, CUIDADO!_

Su hermosa fantasía había sido interrumpida al sentir algo chocar contra él tirándolo de golpe al suelo haciendo que la espada en su mano se deslizara muy lejos de su mano, el grito de dolor fue lo que hizo girarse rápido hacía donde se originaba. Lance sostenía su pierna derecha, una flecha estaba incrustada en su rodilla y la sangre comenzaba a manchar su pantalón. Eso no fue lo peor porqué antes de si quiera poder gritar de regreso su nombre otra cosa se había incrustado en el waterbender, un grillete al rojo vivo alrededor de su cuello; de nuevo Lance gritó mientras lágrimas descendían de sus ojos y su piel empezaba a quemarse de tal forma que se podía escuchar la carne al cocerse, del grillete salía una cadena del cual alguien jalaba desde el otro extremo, en donde un hombre bastante musculoso y de apariencia siniestra arrastraba al waterbender hacía él, Lance se agitaba y gemía del dolor hallándose a los pies de este hombre que lo alzó en el aire tal animal recién cazado.

- _Nos has dado muchos problemas niño,_ -Lo levantaba hasta la altura de su rostro, tomándolo de la quijada e ignorando sus gemidos y la mirada de rabia que le daba.- _¿Qué es lo que tanto quiere un coronel de la armada de fuego contigo, eh?_

- _¡Suéltalo!_ -Exigió Keith, viéndose rodeado de nuevo por los demás cazadores, el líder de esto solo le ignoró por completo, concentrado más en ver hacía su presa notando una cosa alrededor de su cuello, un ligero hilo plateado asomándose por el cuello de la camisa del chico, con sus dedos jaló del hilo hasta sacar lo que llevaba dentro y de un tirón rompió el hilo.

- _¿Qué tenemos aquí?_ -Ahora entre sus dedos tenía un collar, uno que al verlo lo hizo parpadear un par de veces como si lo reconociera, y miró hacía el moreno con una ceja alzada parpadeando de nuevo.

Lance hacía el esfuerzo tanto de respirar como de permanecer consciente a pesar de escuchar muy claro como su carne estaba cociéndose, y todavía trataba de ver hacía el firebender con las lágrimas en sus ojos; y lo jodido de su mirada es que no estaba implorando que lo rescatará, Keith lo sabía y hacía que algo dentro de él estallará. Le estaba implorando que huyera de ahí, que salvará su vida.

Keith estaba furioso, sí; _y cansado_. Estaba tan jodidamente cansado de la maldita Nación del Fuego y de la maldita guerra y del maldito Señor del Fuego. Estaba cansado de tener que ver a inocentes sufrir por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- _Te dije..._ -Apretaba con fuerza su puño, chispas y humo comenzaba a salir de su mano.

Estaba tan cansado de que la gente le tuviera miedo por ser un firebender, de que le huyeran sin darle tiempo de conocerle.

- _... Qué lo sueltes..._ -Su puño se elevó hasta la altura de su pecho, todo su cuerpo se encontraba tenso y tembloroso, por la rabia que ahora estaba domando todos sus sentidos. Aquel tipo no le prestaba mucha atención, no le preocupaba, sus colegas se encargarían de él tan pronto como le sean posible, tenía una recompensa que obtener y estaba a punto de irse junto a Lance, quién seguía mirándole e implorándole con sus ojos azules que se fuera de ahí y se salvará, y negaba con la cabeza siseando con agonía por eso, lo volvió a hacer una segunda vez, negar con la cabeza al ver como ambos puños de Keith comenzaban a emitir cenizas.

" _No lo hagas..."_ Le estaba diciendo entre su dolor, ¡Y él estaba malditamente cansado de ver como las personas que tanta importancia tenía para él sufrían por culpa de los malditos perros del Señor del Fuego!.

- _¡AHORA!_ -Gritó golpeando el aire con su puño y de forma rápida una enorme bola de fuego había salido impactando al cazarecompensas quién cayó hacia atrás soltando al waterbender, el grillete salió por el impacto también.

Todos se habían quedados sorprendidos un par de minutos, pero nadie más que el mismo Keith que miraba hacía donde su poder había impactado, y no lo estaba por lo que había hecho sino por lo que sucedió antes, la bola de fuego que creó era mucho más potente de lo que esperaba y no solo eso, no había salido como su fuego normal.

 **Era fuego azul.**

- _¡UN FIREBENDER!_ -Gritaron los demás corriendo para atacar a Keith, y él giro sobre sus talones batiendo su brazo en un fino corte que lanzó una ráfaga de fuego azul, impactando a muchos de ellos.

Él no sentía que eso era suficiente, siguió enviando oleadas de llamas golpeando y pateando el aire a cada que se atrevía a querer combatir con él hasta que gritaron la retirada, empezando a correr hacía la puerta que ya habían abierto montando en sus remolques, y Keith les miraba con odio entre las llamas azules a su alrededor.

 _No le parecía suficiente._

Les veía montarse a tropezones dentro de los vehículos mientras trataban de encenderlos, las puntas de sus dedos emitían pequeñas chispas y a su alrededor estática fue formándose, sus brazos emitían un leve destello que rebotaba antes de moverlos de forma fluida, primero el derecho desde abajo hacia adentro y después el izquierdo con el mismo proceso, juntar las punta de sus dedos en su pecho y extenderlos hacia adelante, el estruendo sonido del relámpago reberbó en las paredes huecas y oxidadas impactando en uno de los remolques, explotándo dejándo nada más que una coraza llena de humo y fuego, los otros dos arrancaron dándose a la fuga dejando el quemado atrás.

Él todavía quería que alguien pague por todo eso, dándose media vuelta y yendo con paso firme hacia donde estaba el líder semi consciente de todo.

Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa obligándole así a verlo, aquel hombre parpadeó un par de veces, su mirada borrosa no le hacía ver más allá que unos intensos ojos grisáceos, podía sentir como esos ojos le transmitía odio, ira y rabia. Keith levantó su mano, en su palma una llamarada de fue azul intensa crecía más y más, como los latidos de un corazón o su creciente odio por ese tipo. _¡Qué le sirva de lección a ese imbécil bueno para nada que esto es lo que le pasa cuando se mete con las personas equivoca-!_

 _-¡KEITH!_

Se detuvo. Giró sobre su hombro para ver hacía Lance, le miraba con ojos llenos de dolor y confusión y la llama de su mano se apagó al instante. Soltó al ímbecil sin nada de educación y con la suficiente fuerza como para que al golpear su nuca contra el suelo quedara inconsciente. Por ahora su única preocupación era Lance, acercándose a él y tomándolo con cuidado en sus brazos pegándole contra su pecho y pasando su pulgar en sus pómulos, limpiando las lágrimas.

- _H-Hey_ -Trataba de sonreír, y trataba de no tocar la terrible quemada alrededor de su cuello.- _¿C-Como...?_

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que preguntarle cómo estaba sería realmente estúpido considerando que obviamente no estaba nada bien y era bastante visible el terrible dolor que debía estar pasando. Relamió sus labios tragando en seco buscando mejores palabras para decir, y como siempre el waterbender le sorprendía cuando empezó a picarle su mejilla con el dedo índice.

- _T-Tu..._ -Decía, con voz rasposa y la mirada entrecortada.- _T-Tienes fuego azul... N-Nunca vi a alguien usar f-fuego azul._

- _Jeh, pues, s-si..._

- _T-Tu nunca, d-dejas de sorprenderme, haha_ -Acurrucaba su cabeza en el hombro del firebender cerrando sus ojos y susurrando lento.- _S-Se v-veía... B-Bastante b-bonito..._

Y luego Lance tan solo se rindió ante el dolor y el cansancio, pero seguía estando vivo, seguía respirando y estaba en sus brazos y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Keith ahora, pegando su frente con la de Lance. No miró que tanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que el chirrido de un grifo le alertó y levantó la vista para ver a Rover descender junto a Pidge, Shiro y Allura, Voltron entraba de segundo con Coran y Hunk a cuestas en su lomo, Hunk fue el primero en saltar del gran león y correr directo hacía sus amigos.

- _¡Keith, gracias a los dioses que estas bien!_ -Puso una mano sobre su pecho intentando calmar sus nervios, pero ver a Lance solo hizo que estos aumentarán.- _¡Oh no! ¿Él está...?_

- _¡NO! No, no..._ -Negó varias veces, mirando al chico en sus brazos.- _Esta bien, solo agotado y bastante herido._

- _¿Qué paso aquí?_ -Decía Pidge mirando a su alrededor, y Keith se dio la tarea de hacerlo una vez más. Las llamas habían vuelto a ser del tono rojo común de siempre, no había rastro de ese tono azul intenso que había visto salir de sus manos con anterioridad.

- _Es una larga historia..._ -Suspiró con cansancio.- _Pero creo que primero debemos encargarnos de él._

Estaba por cargar a Lance él mismo hasta que Coran pidió hacerlo él, no teniendo mucho que objetar le entregó al inconsciente moreno en sus sabías manos, el mayor de todos junto a Hunk lo llevaron hacía el enorme león negro. Keith aprovechó para levantarse del suelo y mirar sus manos un momento frunciendo el ceño, _¿Qué había sido eso antes? ¿Cómo fue que pudo hacer eso?_ Se supone que las llamas azules son solo un mito...

- _¿Estás bien?_ -Shiro colocaba su mano real sobre el hombro del pelinegro que le miró un momento antes de volver a su mano, cerrándola junto a sus ojos y respirando hondo, cuando abrió sus ojos del mismo modo que su mano, la pequea llama que creó era roja con tintes de naranjo, el tono normal y conocido por todos los que usan el fuego.

Shiro seguía viéndole con ambas cejas fruncidas, apagó la llama antes de negar con la cabeza y suspirar con pesadez.

- _Estoy bien_ -Respondió evitado la mirada del mayor, y señaló al tipo desmayado a unos metros de distancia.- _Ese era su líder, creo que sabe algo._

- _Y por sus quemaduras supondré otras cosas_ -Shiro se cruzó de brazos mirándole de forma que dijera " _Hablaremos de esto más tarde_ ", palmeando el hombro del pelinegro antes de ir por él.

Iba a ir a ayudar con Hunk y Coran a colocar bien a Lance sobre el león, un destello lo hizo girar viendo algo tirado en el suelo, se acerco y lo tomó colocándola en la palma de su mano, era un collar con un dije plateado con la forma de la cabeza de un _león ártico_ , y en su hocico había una _gema azul_ que tenía grabado el símbolo de la tribu agua, miró hacía donde estaba el waterbender recordando que ese tipo se lo había quitado; se lo entregaría cuando despertara.

Pero, la imagen del león ártico más la gema le hacía pensar en una cosa.

 _Sentía que la había visto antes en alguna parte._


End file.
